Starlit
by Laessu
Summary: Pursuing their new careers and lives after basketball together, Aomine and Kise live in domestic peace. But a manic fan is about to shatter their new lives, placing both their lives and love in danger. (boyxboy)
1. Chapter 1

In a flurry of blue, Aomine dashed the length of the half court. Like a bird taking flight, he launched into the air. The orange ball plunged through the well worn net, untouched by the rusting metal ring holding it. Aomine's large hand clung to the ring, and his lean body hung from it for a moment before he released his grip and fell lightly to the blacktop. Sweat trailing down his neck, he wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his blue uniform before jogging to collect the basketball. Behind him an annoyed voice rang out,

"One more round!" A picturesque blonde trailed behind Aomine, his lips protruding in a pout.

"Nope." Having picked up the much-abused ball, Aomine turned towards Kise, the corners of his mouth tugged up into a cocky grin.

"Aominecchi" Kise whined. His face was also damp with sweat, although it somehow didn't mar his neatly textured hair. "It's just because I came from a shoot, you can't expect me to be at my prime in skinny jeans!" He gestured at his tightly fitted pants, which were decorated with a vast variety of zippers.

"You never beat me in high school and you won't beat me now." Aomine said to the annoyed blonde. He had walked to the corner of the court to collect his and Kise's belongings. He dusted off his police cap before fitting it snugly over his short hair. He tossed the leather bag over to the still whining Kise, who caught it with one hand.

"This is a designer bag Ahominecchi, don't just throw it!" Kise scolded playfully, his straight teeth showing as he smiled brightly.

"Eh? Who's Ahominecchi?" Aomine teased. They were side by side now, and started to walk on the well worn path home. It had rained earlier, the fresh post-rain scent still lingering. The bright lights of the apartments and office building illuminated the still damp sidewalk as the two walked. A brisk autumn breeze played through the open streets, tossing up the fallen leaves.

"It's getting pretty chilly isn't it…" Kise mused, looking up at the night sky. The lights from the city obscured the stars, but the crescent moon still shined white over the tall buildings. In response to Kise's distracted comment, Aomine threw a muscular arm over the blonde's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Eww Aominecchi! You're all sweaty!" Kise giggled, although he didn't pull away. The two continued to walk like that, their gaits slightly lopsided and Kise poking fun at Aomine's damp uniform and still-sweaty brow. Like a spotlight, each street light lit up the silly couple as they shoved each other from one edge of the sidewalk to another.

* * *

They tumbled into their penthouse apartment, still laughing like drunks. Shoes were kicked off and left unceremoniously at the front door. Aomine headed straight for the leather loveseat and plopped down. He pawed for the remote on the side table and turned the TV on to some mindless program on giant pandas. He sat, only half watching, and took of his hat. Gently, he place the hat on the side table, in front of the framed picture of his and Kise's first real date. He had taken Kise to an amusement park, which he hated, but the model was so excited that he managed to stomach all the horrendously sweet food and long lines.

"Aominecchi~" Kise sang, "What do you wanna eat?" Aomine looked up from the TV, the pandas on the screen were chewing on bamboo as the monotone narrator described the medicinal properties of their meal.

"Whatever we have left." He called back.

"Leftover Chinese takeout then!" Kise dumped some noodles and rice onto a round plate. He popped the plate into the microwave, tapped a few buttons and the microwave hummed to life. The remaining box of beef was dumped into a small pan and placed on the stove. Kise continued to sing as he stirred the meat in the pan. He was really getting much better, Aomine thought. The model had been trying to expand into other markets and so had hired a voice coach. The microwave beeped and Kise popped the heated noodle-rice mix out and poured the beef over it. On his way over to the loveseat, he grabbed two pairs of chopsticks from under the counter.

He plopped down next to Aomine, who was still blearily watching the panda bears. Smelling the food, Aomine perked up and grabbed the chopsticks offered to him and took a big bite of the Chinese food.

"Ahhhhh" He exhaled, the mouthful was burning hot. Unwilling to back down from the challenge, Aomine bit down on the noodle and swallowed the mouthful, scalding his throat in the process.

"Ahominecchi." Kise groaned, rolling his eyes at the childishness. He grabbed a small piece of beef, blew on it for a moment, and popped it into his mouth.

"Are you wearing makeup?" Aominecchi asked, his mouth still stinging from the hot food. The blonde paused, food inches from his open mouth.

"Yeah, just eyeliner. I told you didn't I? I had a shoot today." Now that Aomine had noticed, the model's artificially lined eyes looked even more striking. The gold of his irises even more piercing than usual. "Why?" Kise cooed, "Do I look extra sexy today?" Teasingly, he batted his eyelashes.

"Yeah." Aomine said, and the blonde choked on his mouthful of rice. A blush turned his ears bright red as he coughed and Aomine changed the channel, grinning.

He had just flipped to a commercial and was about to continue flipping before Kise excitedly reached out to grab the remote.

"Ah! I'm in this one! Look look!" Aomine grabbed the plate, which was in danger of spilling onto the ground, and placed it beside his hat on the table before looking back up at the screen. In the commercial, Kise was dressed in Arabic type wear, his toned stomach peeking out from beneath a vest. Beneath him was a golden throne, and a crown perched crookedly on his golden hair. He held a golden key in his hand, and dragged it across his lips. Aomine swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. TV Kise exhaled, the sound somehow sensual. The camera zoomed out to show Kise and his throne piled on top of a massive mound of gold and riches. The image faded to black before switching to the picture of a slowly revolving bottle. Kise's voice rang out over the image, "Unlock me." As the whisper echoed, golden words wrote out over the black background.

"See it's a perfume commercial, so the challenge is to try and advertise the scent by just using visuals and sou- Aominecchi!?" Aomine had tackled Kise down, his lips brushing on the model's neck.

"That. Was. Way. Too. Fucking. Sexy." Aomine breathed, each word punctuated by a kiss. He relented in his assault for a moment. "Can I get a personal tape?" He said, completely serious. Kise slapped his chest, face bright red.

"No!" Kise muttered, and Aomine continued his attack. Food completely forgotten, Kise's embarrassed mutters soon morphed into soft moans as Aomine trailed his way down from the model's neck to his stomach. The taut muscle twitched as Aomine breathed on Kise, his hands running up and down the milky skin. "Th-that tickles."Kise complained, but Aomine ignored him.

"Ah!" Kise let out a soft yelp, Aomine had made it down to his pants. Tanned fingers roughly unbuckled and unzipped. The jeans were very tight, making Kise's erection that much more pronounced. Aomine tugged at the jeans, but they wouldn't budge.

"Stupid skinny jeans." Aomine hissed. The blonde laughed before wiggling out of the denim prisons himself. The moment they were off, Aomine's mouth was on Kise's crotch, licking over the black boxers.

Kise was squirming underneath Aomine's hungry mouth, his thin fingers grasping the navy hair. "Ngh!" He moaned as Aomine finally took off his boxers and sucked on his pulsing erection. Each bob of his head elicitiing another excited moan.

"W-wait." Kise breathed, pulling back on the hair in his hand. He sat up, trembling a little, and straddled Aomine. Sitting slightly taller, he kissed his boyfriend. It was a hungry kiss, one that Aomine returned with a growl. Thin fingers trailed down the police uniform, skillfully unbuttoning each black button. The black leather belt was pulled from its loops in a single fluid motion, and the pants undone just as easily. As Kise was blindly undressing his lover, Aomine's hands roamed the length of the milky white torso. One large tanned hand found its way down and a finger pressed into the blonde, making him break the intense kiss to gasp. A second finger slipped inside and Kise's back arched a little as he clung to his lover. Aomine reached down to his own pants and pressed the tip of his cock to Kise's hot entrance.

"Ah!" Aomine felt Kise's arms tighten around him as the entire length of his cock slid inside. The blonde was shivering, he had gone in without any lube.

"Shit, are you okay?" Aomine asked as he felt tears wet his back. Kise whimpered. Wordlessly, the blonde nodded and eventually the deathgrip loosened. Kise slowly began to rock back and forth, his whimpering now soft moaning. Each movement sent a jolt of pleasure through Kise's body.

"I love you" Kise sighed into his lover's ear. This sent an electric jolt through Aomine, who then pushed Kise down onto the couch. Taking a dominant position, Aomine began thrusting into Kise. His hand snaked around the blonde's stiff erection and began to pump to the rhythm of the thrusts. A light sheen of sweat glistened on Kise's forehead, his face pink, eyes half open. Aomine's breath became more ragged as he felt the familiar tingle in his hips. Kise appeared to be close too, his hips bucking and swaying. Moans echoed around the large room, each thrust audible.

Childishly determined not to cum first, Aomine slowed his thrusting. His hand slid up and down the stiff cock and he bent down to kiss his lover. Kise squirmed and suddenly stiffened. He broke away from the kiss to cry out as his entire body convulsed. As he was cumming, Aomine quickly thrust into the blonde, finally releasing himself inside.

Kise went limp, his chest heaving. His milky thighs twitched as the convulsions of his orgasm slowed. Aomine pulled out, still dripping. The model's eyes were closed, his long eyelashes highlighted by the now smudged eyeliner. Scooping the tired blonde into his arms, Aomine carried Kise wedding style to their bedroom. He dropped him on the neatly made bed, crumpling the black bedsheet.

"Owie" Kise mumbled, his golden head already buried in a pillow. Aomine sat down on the bed and the model rolled over to make room. An annoyed grunt came from the pillow, "That hurt you bastard."

"Sorry." Aomine said, reaching over to play with the golden locks of hair. "I'll use lube next time."

"As an apology, you owe me a favor." Came the muffled reply.

"Eh? And what's that?" Aomine teased, twisting the blonde strands between two fingers.

"Let me top next time."

"Not a chance." Rolling onto the bed, one tanned arm worked its way around Kise, pulling him close. Aomine buried his face into the back of his lovers head, inhaling the sweet scent of his hair.

"We didn't wash up." Kise blearily muttered, already close to sleep.

"Tomorrow."

"Mmm." The blonde snuggled backwards into Aomine's chest. Aomine tightened his grip, and planted a soft kiss on the blonde head.

"Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight spilled through the half-drawn curtains, tracing bright lines across Kise's sleeping face. His golden eyes fluttered open, long eyelashes casting a shadow over his pale face. He groaned and rolled over, only to find his movement impeded by two strong arms. Still sleeping, Aomine's muscular arms gripped Kise's torso with surprising strength. Trapped, the model squirmed over towards his bedstand and clawed for his cell phone. The white phone buzzed to life with the tap of a button, the welcome screen showing the time. 6:45 am. Still about half an hour until Kise had to start getting ready. He rapidly punched in his keycode to unlock the phone and was welcomed with his own face. The background featured him and his reluctant boyfriend, the photo taken at a flattering angle and plastered in digital stickers and nonsensical words. A small smile tugged at the model's lips as he gazed at photo Aomine's annoyed and slightly harassed expression. First glancing over at sleeping Aomine, Kise then tapped the camera icon. At first greeted with his own sleepy face, he quickly tapped the camera switch icon. Wiggling around until he was facing his sleepy boyfriend, Kise then pointed the phone towards Aomine's sleeping face. With a soft 'chk' the photo was taken. Kise grinned at his photo, a photo that no one else would have, of an expression no one else would see. His Aominecchi: mouth slightly open, face rough with stubble, hair sticking up at odd angles.

Thoroughly pleased with himself, Kise saved the photo to his cell phone quickly. Aomine's soft breaths tickled his collarbone. Feeling a bit strangled, Kise slid down under his boyfriends iron grip. Finally free, he stretched for a moment. A twang of pain shot up his spine and he scowled.

"Stupid Aominecchi…" He murmured, rubbing the lower part of his back. Their romp last night had left him a bit sore, and he grimaced as he stretched out his stiff muscles. Looking down at his sleepy lover, a mischievous thought suddenly flashed across Kise's mind. Carefully, he slipped the blanket off Aomine's sleeping body. A heavy sleeper, Aomine barely twitched. The corners of his mouth turned up in a catlike smile, Kise slid down to his boyfriend's boxers. After glancing up quickly to make sure he was still asleep, Kise slid the black boxers down. After crawling back onto the bed and positioning himself over Aomine, he took the exposed cock into his hands and stuck the tip into his mouth. His tongue swirled over the head while he lightly pumped with one hand. Somehow still asleep, Aomine groaned softly and rolled to his back, giving Kise more access. Feeling very naughty, Kise began sucking on the stiffening member. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his head and he glanced up.

"Heh, good morning to you too." Aomine's eyes were finally open. His voice was slightly hoarse from sleep, but his eyes were bright and aware. Kise responded by bobbing his head, not slowing his pace. He felt the hand in his hair grip for a moment. "Ah, fuck…" Aomine breathed. He slowly rose to a sitting position, hand still clenched in the blonde's hair. Kise felt the hard cock swell in his mouth, and in response he took his mouth off. Mouth quickly replaced with a hand, Kise pumped the dick and ran his tongue up and down the side. Occasionally he lightly sucked on the tip or nipped at the base. Kise was pretty turned on himself; his free hand slipped into his own pajama pant. Suddenly he felt his pants and boxers being tugged down, Aomine was apparently ready to do more than just watch.

"Ah!" A breathy gasp escaped Kise as he felt Aomine's warm hand grip his cock. Drips of precum were already leaking from his stiff dick, and Aomine's hand slid smoothly up and down.

"Come here." Aomine said, and Kise obeyed silently. He rose up to a sitting position and shuffled over toward Aomine until he was on his lap. With one large hand, Aomine gripped their two stiff members and slid his hand up and down both of them. His breathing was slightly erratic; he was already close. Aomine's other hand snuck behind Kise, and he slid two fingers into the blonde.

"Mm!" Kise had buried his blonde head into Aomine's shoulder, the sensation sent a light shiver down his body. Fingers playing and sliding in and out, Kise was soon on the edge too. His hips shivering, his arms gripped tightly around Aomine. Right as he and Aomine were both about to cum, Kise pulled away from his lovers shoulder and they kissed. They both came at the same time, bodies shuddering in unison. Sweaty and out of breath, the two sat still for a moment, lips still locked. Aomine pulled away first, then snuck a quick kiss onto the blonde's exposed neck.

"Shower?" He said, gesturing generally at their mess. Kise nodded, his face still pink.

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit!" Like a whirlwind, Kise blew through the apartment. He shoved thick rimmed glasses onto his face and slid a loosely asymmetrical sweatshirt on over his still damp body. He hopped and shoved his legs into black jeans, all while texting wildly on his phone.

Aomine was much quieter, but no less quick. His pressed uniform was quickly buttoned, his short hair already dried. Tucking the navy shirt into his belted pants, Aomine contemplated grabbing his jacket. He grabbed it along with his police hat, thinking that he might as well.

"I'm gonna be a few minutes late Ricchi!" Kise held the phone to his ear while trying to shove his feet into his sneakers without untying them. "Sorry sorry sorry! I know! I'll be right there!" The model flew out the door, his slightly harassed boyfriend trailing right behind. Kise slammed on the elevator button, pressing the "1" button over and over. With a final "I'll be right there!" the blonde hung up his phone and tucked it into his back pocket. Aomine looked at him, his gaze childishly amused.

Kise turned pink and mumbled, "I know it's my fault I'm late…" His cheeks burning, Kise made a big show of taking off his glasses and cleaning their lenses.

"Those are fake aren't they?" Aomine asked, nodding his chin at the frames. "Why do you wear them?"

Kise's frantic exterior broke for a moment as he slid the glasses back on and winked at his boyfriend, "Because I look cool in them!" Aomine's foot made contact with Kise's back and the blonde flew out of the opened elevator door.

The walk didn't take long, but Kise's studio was further than the police station. "I'll come pick you up!" Aomine shouted after the model. Kise waved his arm in understanding as he quickly jogged away.

Frantically sending apologies to his stylist and manager, Kise ran without much care to his surroundings. However, as he agitatedly waited for the crosswalk to change colors, he felt the eerie feeling of being watched. His gazed darted around his surroundings; two girls were waiting at the corner with him. They were both giggling and gazing at him. Kise shrugged off the feeling and shot a bright smile at the two girls as he jogged through the street. Their excited squealing were a buzz in his ears as he started to sprint down the sidewalk. After about a minute of heavy sprinting, Kise tore into the studio. Unremarkable on the outside, the inside of the studio were luxurious. The receptionist sat at the modern style desk, tapping away at a white keyboard. She looked up at him for a moment, before motioning to her right.

"Thanks!" Kise said, waving at her. The receptionist turned slightly pink and hurriedly returned to typing. The room Kise burst into was large, the ceiling much higher than he expected it to be. A white screen covered an entire wall of the room, and in front the screen were a variety of props. Kise had but moments to admire the pretty set before a sharp voice snapped him to attention.

"You're late." A short but imposing woman rapped him on the head with her wooden clipboard. Her cute and bouncy brunette curls contrasted sharply with her stern expression.

"I'm sorry Kato-san!" Kise said, rubbing the spot where she had hit him. Kato Akane was Kise's manager, responsible for taking care of all his public appearances and job offers. Kise's charm didn't work on her, so he had learned early to not try and wink his way out of a scolding. He looked at the floor as his manager lectured him on the importance of time management. After a moment, she sighed. "The photographer was late too, so it's fine." Kise looked up, a bright smile on his face. Despite herself, Kato smiled back. "Go to Ria and get your makeup done." She waved her clipboard towards the girl sitting quietly before a mirror and vast array of makeup supplies.

"Ricchi!" Kise called. The girl stood up and waved him into the chair she had been occupying. She wore a black hat covered in colorful pins and her long black hair was pulled into an elaborate braid. "This is pretty," Kise smiled, touching the long plait. "It suits you Ricchi."

"Don't think flattery is going to make me forget you were late." Ria smiled, lips turned up in an exasperated smile. Her fluffy red skirt rustled as she began taking out an army of brushes and makeup palettes. "So the theme for today is royalty." Ria pinned back Kise's still slightly wet bangs. "So we're going to go for sexy prince." Almost muttering to herself, Ria continued speaking as she applied foundation to Kise's face. "The client is notoriously picky, so everything must be flawless. I think I'm going to highlight your cheekbones, they're the most princely part of your face." Kise hummed, only half paying attention. "Turn to the left a bit…" Ria bit her lower lip lightly as she concentrated.

Moments after Kise's makeup was finished the client herself came to inspect him. Ria hurriedly styled his hair, giving the front of his bangs a princely curl. Kise chatted with the client as Ria attached a fake ponytail to the back of his short hair. They discussed the shoot, the theme, as well as the product. After another minute, both he and the photographer were ready.

The tall and surprisingly handsome photographer motioned for Kise to sit on the white throne-like chair. Kise grinned as he saw the photographer look over at Ria multiple times. The attention did not go unnoticed, and Kise was pleased to see the two chatting during the lunch break. The shoot continued on for the entire day, consisting of over 6 costume changes and countless set and prop changes. Kise's phone went untouched during the lunch break as he was busy inhaling the light salad his manager brought him.

"Model diet." Kato-san reminded as Kise looked dejectedly at his small lunch. Kise scrunched his nose at the words, silently vowing to pop by a burger store on the way home. Soon it was back to work, and Kise returned to Ria to have his makeup and hair touched up. Ria was slightly pink and Kise caught her tucking a scrap of paper into her small purse.

The rest of the shoot was completed with nearly no problems, the only issue arising from the malfunctioning velvet cushion. It took both Kato-san and the photographer half an hour to clean up the feathers that had burst from the cushion's torn seam. Kise's eyes felt sore after the shoot was over, the bright blobs of light from the camera flash still floating in his vision.

"Good work today!" He called to Kato-san and Ria on his way out of the studio. They both tiredly waved back, clearly ready to go home. Kise pulled the hood up on his sweatshirt and slid the fake frames back onto his face. Only when he left the studio did he finally look down at his phone. "2 New Messages!" the phone flashed. Kise slid his fingers across the screen to open them; they were both from Aomine.

_Message Sent at 16:45: The station is crazy right now! some1 is robbing a bank… might be late_

_Message Sent at 17:13: sorry Ryo, i don't think i can pick u up today. see u at home, i'll be late_

Kise sighed at the two messages but smiled at the screen all the same. Well, he thought, it's nice to have some time alone too. He pulled his hood even further forward to conceal his face before beginning his leisurely stroll home. Almost unconsciously traveling down the familiar route, Kise exhaled and watched the smoke dissipate from his open mouth. It was chilly, and Kise regretted not bringing an extra jacket.

The basketball court was empty, but Kise still looked into the fence as he walked by. As he was about to pass the court, he heard a soft whimpering. His feet stopped and he listened for the sound. Again a soft cry echoed from behind the court. Golden eyes darted around the empty street, it was pretty late. Kise hesitated for a moment, but a soft sob prompted him to walk around the court to investigate.

Shivering against the cold fence was a girl, baseball cap obscuring her face. She was sobbing, and her thick sweater was torn in several places. Kise approached her, brows furrowed with worry.

"Hey." He said, and the girl stiffened. Her legs were covered by a floor length skirt, which was smudged with mud. She trembled and lifted her head slightly, baseball cap still preventing Kise from getting a good look at her face. "Are you alright?" He spoke softly and stretched out a hand. The girl shook her head rapidly from side to side, her tangled brown hair fluttering in the wind. Concerned, Kise removed his glasses in an attempt to appear friendlier. He inched his outstretched hand closer and the girl finally looked up. She reached out and took Kise's hand, her own hand was larger than his and calloused. The girl slowly rose with his help, her face still downturned.

Suddenly, the girl's grip became crushingly strong. With a confused look, Kise looked at her face. Only to see a defined adam's apple poking out from her throat. Before he could react, the "girl" pulled a handkerchief from an unseen pocket and pressed it over Kise's nose and mouth.

Tumbling to the ground, Kise struggled against the iron grip. The cloth was damp and his vision began to blur. The "girl"s hat and wig tumbled to the ground to reveal a black haired man, his face twisted into a manic smile. Panicked, Kise kicked and clawed at his attacker. He felt his strength weaken with every moment, the cloth still pressed tight over his face. With a final weak push, Kise's strength finally gave way and his arms fell to the ground. Blinking rapidly, he fought to stay conscious. The dark-haired man pressed the handkerchief to Kise's face with crushing strength, his other hand fastening itself around the model's exposed throat.

Darkness crept into the corner of Kise's vision, and he felt his consciousness slipping. His cellphone buzzed in his pocket, but his arms felt like lead at his side. Finally, his eyelids fluttered shut and the crushing pressure was released. Still barely awake Kise felt his attacker pick up his limp body. He was cradled gently, the attacker rocking Kise back and forth as he carried him off. A weak hiss escaped Kise's lips, "Ao-mi…necchi…" Still held tightly by the black-haired man, Kise's mind gave way. Finally giving into the suffocating blackness, he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Icy cold rain pelted from the slate sky as Aomine scrambled out of the police station. Holding his jacket over his head, he sprinted eastward. Each droplet clung to his damp uniform. Aomine groaned loudly in annoyance, drawing the stares of two middle-aged ladies huddling together under a flowery umbrella. With each step, water splashed over his feet and into his shoes. Damp socks squished uncomfortably in tight leather shoes. The jog lasted only minutes, but it had felt like hours to the shivering and drenched officer. Aomine nearly kicked down the apartment door and kicked off his dripping shoes haphazardly. Mumbling curses under his breath, Aomine made his way over to the closet and pulled a fluffy towel over his head.

"Oi, Ryouta!" He called, still drying his hair. Met with silence, he looked up and around. "Kise?" He called again. Confused, Aomine began to search the apartment. The bed was still unmade and messy, the kitchen appeared untouched, everything was as it was when they had left that morning. Feeling slightly uneasy, Aomine tugged his phone out from his pocket. The screen was littered with droplets of water. He rubbed it quickly with the towel and looked down at the glowing screen.

_1 Missed Call From: Kise Ryouta_

_1 New Voicemail From: Kise Ryouta_

The call had come about an hour earlier. Aomine glanced up at the clock resting on the kitchen counter. It read "11:44 pm". It was late, but Kise had been out later for work. Occasionally a photoshoot could drag late into the night. Making his way to the bedroom, Aomine messily unbuttoned his shirt and pants, letting them tumble to the ground in a heap. As he pulled on a pair of black basketball shorts, he slid his finger across the screen of the phone, accessing his voicemail. He held the phone up to his ear, preparing for the blonde's perky voice to greet him. The message was nearly silent, but muffled pop music could be heard in the background of the white noise. The voice mail continued on like this for minutes, with no sound save for what sounded like a distant radio playing popular music. Aomine sighed and opened up his text messages. He lazily typed out a message as he slowly wandered to the bed.

_To: Kise Ryouta_

_stop butt dialing me._

_im home now, gonna sleep._

As soon as he hit send, Aomine felt an extreme wave of exhaustion pass over him. The bank robbery had been draining. The robber was all bark and no bite, but this hadn't kept him from threatening to off hostages if the police entered the building. Eventually the chief of police convinced him to leave the bank and accept a guilty-plea deal. The entire thing ended with no casualties, and no money stolen. A waste of time, Aomine thought. He had spent most of his time fending off the nosy crowd of reporters trying to get into the crime scene. A yawn stretched his mouth as Aomine tugged the covers over himself. Not even bothering the put his phone on the bedside table, he was asleep in moments.

* * *

An obnoxious song roused Aomine. He rolled around, trying to locate where the noise was coming from. Finally he found Kise's alarm clock and punched the off button, knocking it off the table. Deliriously sleepy, Aomine rolled back over and contemplated going back to sleep before a thought shocked him awake. He had just rolled the length of the bed to turn off the alarm. There was no sleepy blonde obstructing his way or complaining about his sheet hogging.

"Ryo!" Aomine called, his voice hoarse from sleep. He waited, half-expecting a cheery voice to chirrup back at him. But he was met with silence. Sitting up quickly, Aomine snatched up his phone. It had somehow fallen to the floor during the night and was void of any new messages. His heart began to pick up tempo as he stared at the empty notification screen. Struggling to shake off his feeling of uneasiness, Aomine dialed Kise's number and listen intently as it rang. It rang once, twice, three times, and then stopped abruptly in the middle of the third ring. Kise had ignored his call for whatever reason. Half-pissed, half-worried, Aomine threw his phone across the bed. He reached over to pick it up only moments later, and punched in a number he had not called in months. A low voice picked up after a single ring.

"Aomine?" The voice asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"What, why are you calling? Do you need a favor or something." The voice sounded suspicious, almost comically so.

"No. But I need to know something." Aomine skipped his normal teasing; with every moment his chest tightened slightly.

"What?"

"Have you or Kuroko heard anything from Kise since yesterday?" The question was met with a moment of confused silence.

"Hah?"

"Has Kise called you or Kuroko since yesterday?" Aomine repeated, no hint of humor in his tense voice.

"No… I mean. I haven't… Oi! Tetsu! Have you talked to Kise recently? No, right? Yeah no we haven't heard from him, did you guys get into a lover's quarrel?"

"Kagami, he hasn't come home." Aomine could hear the blood pulsating through his head as he grit his teeth. "And he hasn't called." There was a prolonged silence on the other end of the line.

"He's only been gone for one night right? Maybe he was at a model's party or something…" Kagami's conviction fell apart as his sentence went on. Suddenly he was interrupted, the phone apparently snatched from his grip.

"Kise-kun hasn't been home?" Kuroko's deadpan voice rang from the phone. Aomine ran his fingers through his cropped hair, his chest thundering.

"No, and he didn't call. I thought he called me by accident last night but he hasn't sent anything since. You know him; he always sends stupid pictures and stuff when he's at parties. But I haven't gotten a single message." Aomine's anxiety heightened as he continued to talk. "I'm gonna try and contact some other people. Bye." He hung up and quickly scrolled through his contacts to find the number he usually avoided at all costs. A cutesy pop tune played in place of a normal ring sound as he waited for her to pick up. Eventually the phone clicked and a cheery voice rang out of his phone.

"Oh! Ao-chan! You finally called!" Kise's eldest sister answered the phone with her usual bubblegum voice, Aomine could almost hear the pout in her words. His annoyance at the childish thirty-year-old was smothered by his slight panic and so he cut her off mid-sentence.

"Listen, has Kise called you recently?" Aomine gripped the blanket in his free hand, his palms sweaty.

"Ryo-chan? He called me a few days ago…" The bright voice was tinged with light puzzlement.

"Did he call you last night? Or this morning?"

"No." Her voice had lost the childish timbre. "Is something wrong?"

Aomine could feel his panic become unbearable. "He hasn't been home since last night." He knew that this anxiety would be overkill with anyone else, but not hearing a word from the blonde model for an entire night seemed impossible. Silence came from the other end of the line.

"Has he contacted any of his friends?" Kise's sister inquired. "Did you guys fight?" With each question the panic rose in her high voice. She understood; Kise barely went hours without contacting family or friends, to the point where his correspondents felt harassed.

"No." Aomine swallowed roughly. "I'll call you back." He punched the end call button, cutting off the blonde midsentence. He stared at the blank screen of his phone, mind blank. Again he called Kise's number, but was disconnected after only a single ring. Again. Again. Each time he hit the redial the call was cut off after a ring or two. Aggravated, Aomine stood up and roughly got dressed. Not bothering to shave or shower, he roughly threw the front door open and barreled down the hallway to the elevator. Standing alone in the dimly lit box, he jabbed the "1" button on the panel continuously. The elevator slowly began to slide down the shaft. Still needlessly punching the "1" button, Aomine dialed a number into his phone. The elevator door slid open silently and Aomine strode out and into the street, clenching the small phone to his ear.

"Tokyo Police Department, how may I help you?" A tired voice echoed.

"Yeah." Aomine cleared his throat, "I'm reporting a missing person."


End file.
